Querido Completo Extraño
by Mars7
Summary: Cuando un completo extraño arruina tu vida lo único que puedes hacer es...Neji! vuelve aqui para que te arranque la piel y te entierre vivo! NejiSaku. Cuando el amor es lo mas extraño que hay. Dejen reviews!HE VUELTO! ESPEREN NUEVO CAPI!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic en español y sinceramente no sé por que no lo había hecho antes ya que es mi lengua natal ...

Pero bueno, en fin.

* * *

Querido y Completo Extraño

El cielo era gris y la lluvia caía ferozmente sobre las pobres personas que huían despavoridamente hacia sus casas. Todos corrían con un periódico sobre sus cabezas o caminaban bajo los techos de los locales con cuidado de no mojarse.

La única persona a la que no importaba era a una chica de cabellos rosados que caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Su nombre era Sakura. Era la única que no corría a causa de la lluvia pues le encantaba. No le importaba que su cabello empapado quedara enredado o que su ropa se mojara y se enfermara a causa de eso. Ella era feliz bajo la lluvia.

El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte como si supiera que había una sola persona que no le temía y quería derribarla a como diera lugar.

Sakura se cubría de viento, cuando una botella se estrelló contra su brazo.

"¡Qué demonios fue eso!"

Sakura tomo la botella que estaba inocentemente quieta ante sus pies y la miró con odio.

'A quien se le ocurre lanzar una botella a la mitad de una tormenta!'

Afortunadamente, el vidrio no se hizo añicos. De lo contrario, ya tendría que curarse y sacarse los vidrios de su brazo pero eso no la salva de no tener un moretón de aquellos que con tan solo mirarlos te duelen hasta el alma.

La lluvia ya había parado y el sol salió como si nada. Para este entonces, Sakura ya odiaba todo y pobre de aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

La botella era de vino. ¡De Vino! Quien puede estar lo suficientemente enfermo para lanzar una botella de ¡Vino! Y eso no era todo, en su interior había una hoja de papel enrollada.

"¿Qué esto no se lanza al mar?" Sakura preguntó al aire bastante enojada pero decidió que era mejor leer la nota en su casa.

A Sakura no le gustaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás y prefería alejarse de todo lo que no era de su incumbencia.

Normalmente.

Pero hoy, quienquiera que fuera se lo tenía bien merecido por andar por la vida tratando de matar a la gente que camina felizmente bajo la lluvia a botellazos.

Sakura se encaminó a su casa con una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera hasta podría matar a Sasuke si se aparecía por ahí. No importaba.

Al llegar a su casa, la chica se quitó los zapatos y subió a su recámara. Sakura se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a sacar el bendito papel.

Intentó una y otra vez pero el papel no salía y eso la ponía de peor humor.

"Estúpida botella!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La dichosa botella ya le había colmado la paciencia y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener su supuesta venganza.

Sakura salió al patio y la colocó como blanco para su kunai. Se alejó por unos diez pasos y sacó un kunai de su bolsillo. El calor del sol se intensificó o tal vez era su imaginación. Sea cual sea la opción, lanzó el kunai con todo lo que tenía y espero para oír los cristales romperse.

Pero nunca llegó.

Sakura miro la botella que estaba intacta. Ni un solo rasguño tenía.

'Tal vez es como Gaara, que una fuerza incomprensible por los humanos la protege'

Esa afirmación era de lo más estúpido que había salido de la boca de Sakura pero cuando una botella llega de la nada y te trata de matar ¿no harías lo mismo?

Entonces, Sakura trato de calmarse, en verdad trató, pero no pudo. Sus puños estaban cerrados con tal fuerza que salía sangre de tanto que hundía sus uñas en sus palmas.

Sakura entonces no pudo más y con la fuerza que le había enseñado su maestra, le dio tremendo golpe que la mando a azotarse en la pared.

Sakura respiro con dificultad y se acercó a donde había caído la botella. Se acercó con cautela casi temerosa de ver que no se había roto. Y fue entonces cuando vio los trozos de vidrio por el pasto y el papel a un lado.

Los ojos esmeralda de la chica retomaron una vez más el brillo característico de felicidad y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Ignorando el dolor de sus palmas, tomo el papel del suelo y corrió a su casa para por fin leer su contenido.

'Mi tesoro…¡mi tesoro!'

Sakura corría como alma que lleva el demonio hacia la seguridad de su hogar que no estaba más allá de sesenta pasos. Los primeros diez que se alejó de la botella para destrozarla y cuando la mando volando unos cincuenta pasos más.

Y si las matemáticas no me fallan, eso da un total de sesenta pasos.

Sakura cerro todo lo que podía ser abierto con seguro hasta quedar en una oscuridad parcial gracias a la luz que se atrevía a pasar por las cortinas cerradas.

Sakura miró al papel con anticipo y le temblaban las manos que tenían sujeto al papel por si se le ocurría escapar. Lo dudaba…pero aún así nunca confíes en el papel enroscado de una botella que intentó matarte.

Sus manos se movían a voluntad propia y lentamente desenroscó el papel. Más le valía ser algo interesante o iba a destrozar a medio mundo hasta encontrar el culpable de su futuro trauma.

Respiraba con dificultad y se aventuró a leer su contenido que decía así:

_Querido completo extraño:_

…

* * *

Notas del autor: Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y espero no tardarme en subir el siguiente capítulo.

Y no olviden los reviews!

atte.: Mars7.


	2. Chapter 2

QUERIDO COMPLETO EXTRAÑO

* * *

Capítulo 2

Resumiendo: Sakura tiene un mal día y se encuentra una botella con un mensaje dentro

* * *

Sakura desenroscó la carta y leyó su contenido que decía así:

_Querido Completo Extraño:_

_En verdad no tengo la menor idea de porque estoy haciendo esto, ni siquiera me gusta escribir. Pero el día de hoy tenía que hacer algo que alejara mi mente o por lo menos me tranquilizara._

_Hoy regrese de una misión muy importante, soy el capitán de un escuadrón Anbu y afortunadamente todo salió muy bien. Lo único malo empezó cuando regresaba a mi casa._

_¿Qué sucedió?...Pues sucede que me dieron la noticia que un familiar había muerto. La verdad no importó mucho pues esa persona me había hecho la vida de cuadritos desde que me mis padres murieron y me quedé a su cargo. _

_Por dentro, sonreía como loco…hasta tenía ganas de celebrar la muerte del viejo! Pero por fuera fingía sorpresa y un poco de tristeza. Tampoco tenía que fingir mucho pues no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos soy un ninja después de todo…y no tenemos porqué mostrar nuestros sentimientos._

_Cualquiera que los muestre esta muerto. Ese es nuestro camino del ninja._

_Bueno…continuando con mi miserable día. Después de decirme la noticia, me mandaron llamar para leer el testamento y sabes que es lo que me dejó…_

_Nada._

_Nada y todo a la vez._

_¿Cómo es eso posiblemente posible?...pues lo es. El viejo me dejo todo lo que poseía siempre y cuando me casara con una individúa que ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo se llama ni en donde vive ni nada de nada. _

_En el testamento decía su nombre y la verdad ni siquiera me acuerdo ni me interesa. Lo que me molestó es que ¡controla mi vida como cuando estaba vivo!_

_Y además de todo, amenazó con que si no me casaba con esa persona no me dejaría nada de nada y me dejaría botado en la calle sin un solo centavo y para colmo de males, mi prima sería la heredera de todo lo que según me dejo su padre._

_Triste…¿no?_

…_Triste y frustrante…_

…_Frustrante y odioso…_

…_Odioso y repugnante…_

_Y así podría seguir por los siglos de los siglos amén._

_Es por eso que necesitaba un poco de aire y en cierta forma desahogar mi frustración con alguien…pero como no le tengo la suficiente confianza a nadie es por eso que decidí escribirle a alguien que ni siquiera conozco._

_¿Lindo no?_

_Aún así, no me preocupa que tú lo sepas pues quien sabe si en realidad alguien encuentre esta carta. Que en realidad espero que nadie la encuentre…a menos que la encuentren en diez años cuando ni siquiera me acuerde…o me encuentre muerto…no lo se…lo que venga primero._

_Creo que con esto ya estoy un poco más calmado. _

_Dios…he leído esta carta una y otra vez y parece que ni siquiera YO la escribí…es demasiado dramática para ser mía peor en fin…más a mi favor pues si alguien que conozco la encontrara, no me reconocerían._

_Creo que es suficiente por hoy…se supone que soy un hombre de pocas palabras y me sorprende que haya escrito una carta tan larga como esta…bueno…no tan larga como los reportes que le entrego al Rokudaime (que por cierto es un dolor de cabeza, desde que era un niño) sobre las misiones._

_Con esto, concluyo esta carta…espero que a ti te vaya bien completo extraño._

_Sinceramente, _

_Un Perfecto Desconocido._

_P.D.: Gracias por leer.

* * *

_

Sakura acabó de leer la carta y se sentó en su sofá dejando que su cuerpo de hundiera en las profundidades de los cojines.

"Que rayos…"

No entendía nada. Se supone que ahora debe contestar la carta o ¿qué? No tenía sentido. ¿Qué harías si una carta como esta llegara a estrellarse en tu brazo un día? La contestarías, la romperías, la ignorarías…

Sakura tampoco sabía que hacer y la verdad, estaba muy enojada con aquel inepto que se le ocurrió lanzar esta…esta…¡cosa! Pero como no sabía quien era, no podía ir a romperle un brazo o una pierna, así que decidió responder la carta y decirle al tipo que era lo que pensaba.

Sakura se levantó del sofá y se dirigió con paso firme a su recámara donde sacó una pluma y una hoja y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

_Querido Perfecto Desconocido Inepto:_

_¡No sé quien rayos te crees que eres! No puedes ir por la vida lanzando botellas al estrellato como Dios te dio a entender, podrías matar a alguien._

_En verdad esta es una carta reclamo por tu ineptitud y estupidez… no tengo intensiones de resolver tu problema. Esta bien que hayas intentado escribir tus pensamientos en algún lugar pero no tienes que lanzarlos por tu ventana…ni mucho menos en ¡Botellas!_

_Si, botellas pesadas de ¡Vino!...eso se hace cuando uno está en el la playa y se lanza al mar. No en plena ciudad donde no hay…¡mar!…donde solo hay…¡personas!_

_Pero bueno. ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, escribir tu frustración, enojo y coraje, en una hoja de papel no es tan malo. En verdad te calma…un poco, no tanto como entrenar hasta que ya no puedas más pero es…constructivo._

_Que bien, ahora pensarás que soy agresiva. Pues la verdad, un poco pero solo cuando me hacen enojar…como Tú lo hiciste. Pero en realidad no estoy tan mal._

_Se supone que debo escribirte que te odio…no apoyarte en escribir cartas a un perfecto desconocido que ni siquiera sabes si la va a leer y luego lanzarlas por tu ventana. Pero supongo que no tengo otra opción ya que estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo…y créeme, no me agrada del todo…Pues al menos tengo LOGICA al pensar que puedo lastimar a alguien mientras lanzo la botella. Lo único que me mueve es pensar que te puede caer a Ti._

_Pero si te cae a ti que no tienes nada que ver con esto, entonces me disculpo por adelantado…y si te cayó en la cabeza , perdiste el balance y te atropelló un coche y te mordió un perro y a causa de eso moriste…bueno pues…lo siento y ¿Descansa en paz?_

_En fin, mis frustración y coraje se han ido, solo quedan los residuos de repugnancia hacia Ti. Por ese motivo, no le veo ningún sentido en continuar la carta._

_Atentamente,_

_Un Completo Extraño_

_P.D.: Espero que te caiga en la cabeza Perfecto Extraño ¬¬_

Sakura acabó su carta, la enrolló y la volvió a meter en la misma botella de vino. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana.

"Espero que no lastime a nadie…"

En ese momento, cerró los ojos y la lanzó por su ventana lo más fuerte posible. Esperó un poco y lentamente, abrió los ojos. Se asomó por su ventana y sintió una mirada, miró hacia abajo y noto la presencia de…

* * *

"¡Ino!"

La rubia la miraba con asombro y sonrió maliciosamente

"Hola frentuda¿qué acabas de hacer?...¿ahora tu nuevo hobby es matar gente a botellazos?"

"Ino-cerda no seas ridícula…sube para que pueda contarte"

Ino la miró incrédula, acumuló chakra en sus manos y pies y escaló la pared de Sakura sin mucho esfuerzo. En unos minutos, la rubia ya se encontraba frente a la pelirosa esperando que le contara lo sucedido.

Sakura le contó todo sobre la misteriosa botella que se estrelló contra ella, de cómo no podía romperla y de la carta que tenía dentro. Le dio la carta para que la leyera y esperó su opinión sobre el caso.

"…Y por eso lancé la botella por mi ventana y creo que me viste hacerlo…"

"Si, así es frentuda…te ví. Y déjame decirte que al principio pensé que te habías vuelto loca"

"Bueno pues ya ves que no."

"Pues a mí me parece todo esto muy romántico"

"¿Qué?"

"Si…un hombre es forzado en matrimonio y quiere librarse de el, pero no puede o si no lo perderá todo y escribe una carta dirigida a un extraño contándole todo lo que le sucede…y ahí es donde entras tú frentuda…"

"Ino, no digas tonterías…ni siquiera conozco al tipo, como podría yo enamorarme de el, es una ¡locura!"

"Una locura que podría funcionar"

"Es inútil discutir contigo"

"¿Para qué son las amigas?"

"En tu caso, diría que para dos cosas…"

"¿Cuáles?"

"Para nada y para lo mismo"

Ino dejó de sonreír y le miró con unos ojos que si matar pudieran, Sakura ya estaría seis metros bajo tierra.

"Vamos, Ino, no te lo tomes tan enserio sabes que solo bromeaba"

Sakura la abrazó y le sacudió el pelo como si se tratase de una niña pequeña

"Oye!"

* * *

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo el capitulo 2. Espero que les halla gustado y no se olviden de dejar un review...

Mars7...


	3. Chapter 3

QUERIDO Y COMPLETO EXTRAÑO

Capítulo 3

* * *

Todos sabemos que la vida es cruel, es algo inevitable como la fuerza de gravedad. Pero para unas personas es más cruel que para otras. Y este es le caso de nuestro perfecto desconocido inepto……….uhm….esta bien, de nuestro "Perfecto Desconocido"

Su nombre real es Neji, Hyuuga, Neji. El es miembro honorario de uno de los más prestigiosos clanes de la villa de Konoha y capitán de un escuadrón ANBU. Es serio, exitoso, arrogante, un genio, extraordinariamente fuerte, alto, bronceado y guapo.

Errr……ok….omitamos lo de "bronceado" ya que es más blanco que la leche misma. Peero….nadie le quita lo guapo. A que chica no le cautivan esos ojos color perla que luce cada vez que abre sus ojos? A que chica no le gustaría tener o tocar su hermoso y sedoso cabello? A que chica no le gustaría plantarle un beso?

Sinceramente, yo creo que a todas nos gustaría. Y seguramente nos preguntamos, como es que Neji acabó en una camilla en el hospital?

Muy fácil.

Recordemos por un momento el capitulo 2, Sakura hace una carta y la lanza por su ventana. Ahora recordemos de lo que hablaba anteriormente sobre la crueldad de la vida.

Bien, pues la vida para Neji fue bastante cruel ya que tuvo la negra suerte de estar en el bosque entrenando cuando una botella apareció de la nada y lo golpeó en la frente dejándolo inconciente.

Si Lee no hubiera estado ahí, seguramente seguiría tirado en el pasto. Coincidencia?

Miremos por la ventana de la habitación del desafortunado Neji.

Neji miraba por la ventana con una cara de poquísimos amigos mientras esperaba "pacientemente" a que Lee dejara de reír. Desde que ese terrible evento había tomado lugar, Lee no había podido dejar de reír.

Neji se encontraba muy molesto ya que ese terrible accidente, le había dejado morada la frente sin mencionar inconciente.

" Ja ja ja ja ja ja Neji, jajajajaja, como, jajajajajajaja una botella! Jajajajaja en la frente! Jajajajaja Inconciente! Jajajajajajaajaj!"

Neji se limitó a mirar por el reflejo de la ventana para ver la figura de Lee rodando por el piso abrazando su estómago.

"Cállate!"

"jajajajajaja"

Era inútil, Lee ya estaba llorando de la risa sin mencionar que le dolía el estómago pero era necio y seguía en el piso pataleando tratando de no ahogarse.

En ese momento entro Tsunade a la habitación de Neji.

"Buenos días Neji-san, Lee"

Neji solo asintió mientras que Lee le daba su discurso sobre la importancia de la salud en los jóvenes para preservar la juventud en el mundo y como se puede aprovechar la juventud y después de eso, pedirle amablemente que cure a su compañero.

"Ya, ya, Lee, déjame hacer mi trabajo"

"Yatta!"

"Y bien, como te lastimaste Neji?"

Neji ya iba a contestar cuando Lee lo interrumpió sin mas ni mas con una carcajada que se oía hasta en la guarida secreta de Orochimaru. Neji se puso furioso y ya no pudo contenerse más.

Al principio trató de ignorarlo, después de amenazarlo de muerte y finalmente volverlo a ignorar, pero esta vez ya había sobrepasado su límite de paciencia y Neji estaba a punto de explotar.

Veamos la escena en cámara lenta.

Lee reía felizmente con sus ojos cerrados, una lágrima en su rostro y sus manos alrededor de su tórax. Neji tenía esa aura asesina alrededor de él y se estaba parando de su cama con sus ojos blancos con su Byakuugan.

(leer en voz grave y lenta)

"Aaaaaaajjjjjaaaaajjjjaaaajjjjjaaaaajjjjaaaajjjjaaaa……"

"Llllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Lee abre sus ojos y su sonrisa desaparece y en su lugar, una mueca de terror se postra sobre su rostro.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo……"

Neji se lanza para taclear a Lee con una cara feroz y un puño lleno de chakra listo para dar el golpe.

"Nnnnnnnneeeeeeejjjjjjjiiiiiii"

BAM!

El mundo para Lee se torno de un color negro y sin mas que decir, cayó inconciente al piso con una pequeña protuberancia en la cabeza. "Pequeña" si el significado de esta palabra es del tamaño de una sandia.

Tsunade levanto una delgada ceja y miró a Neji un poco sorprendida. Neji solo apretaba su mandíbula y miraba a Lee como si estuviera viendo una mano putrefacta caminando por su casa…o como ver comer a Naruto, que para tal caso era lo mismo.

"Ok…me decías Neji, como es que te lastimaste?"

Neji se calmo un poco y se sacudió polvo inexistente de su hombro "igualmente inexistente"……(solo bromeaba!...dios).

De acuerdo, olvidemos eso por un momento y continuemos con nuestra trágica historia.

Neji miro a Tsunade y le comenzó a explicar lo sucedido, aunque luego se arrepintió de hable dicho ya que al igual que Lee, se rió a carcajadas y lo señaló burlonamente. A Neji le temblaban las cejas del coraje y nuevamente apretó la mandíbula y sus puños.

Si no fuera porque es la hokage, seguramente yacería en la tumba de a lado de Lee. Pero como ya la habíamos dicho antes, es la hokage y Neji dudaba mucho que le pudiera ganar, pero igual lo intentaría. Ese loco suicida…

"Tsunade-sama, no cree que ya es lo suficientemente humillante lo que sucedió como para que se ría de ello?"

Tsunade lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y sus labios ocultando una carcajada, cuando explotó y le dijo descaradamente.

"No! JajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Neji ya no lo soportaba más y en ese momento se enderezó y con su honor destrozado salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra dejando atrás a Lee, que ya se había despertado, riendo con Tsunade. Los dos como alegres compadres con diez botellas de tequila encima.

Era realmente una penosa situación la que se vive aquí, pero como ya había dicho…la vida es cruel. No hay más, siempre encuentra la forma para darte de cachetadas justo cuando piensas que te escapaste de sus feroces zarpas.

Como ejemplo, tenemos a nuestro desafortunado Hyuuga, que como muchos otros, puede padecer de este mal ya muy conocido por los seres vivos. Pero bueno, basta de hablar de este tan desafortunado evento y volvamos al pasillo del hospital donde otro evento igual de malvado tomará lugar.

"No puedo creerlo"

Murmuró Neji con su mandíbula apretada. Su vida realmente empezaba a complicarse y justo ahora se preguntaba si alguien le había lanzado una maldición. Neji dejo de caminar y pensó que la idea de la maldición no sonaba tan mal, después de todo, el destino ya había probado estar en su contra muchas veces anteriores a esta y Neji aún estaba vivo.

Habido pensado esto, nuestro amiguito de los ojos perla se dispuso a salir inmediatamente de aquel diabólico lugar al que algunos llaman hospital y dirigirse a entrenar un poco mas.

"No necesito de un hospital, podría haberme curado yo solo y nada de esta humillación hubiera ocurrido…"

'Voy a matar a Lee cuando lo vea, el me llevó al hospital!'

La mente de Neji se nubló con maldiciones y pensamientos mortíferos hacia la pobre bestia verde de Konoha. Y sin darse cuanta, estaba entrando al bosque donde el terrible accidente tomo lugar. El aura asesina se hacía cada vez más grande, los animales del bosque huían, el viento dejó de soplar y…

BAM!

Neji se resbaló y sin más ceremonias cayó con la gracia de una jirafa debajo del agua al suelo.

"Debe de ser una broma!"

En el lugar de Neji, apareció una versión chibi del chico pataleando y llorando de frustración, sin más deseos de vivir en esta vida de perros, cansado de la humillación que siempre evitaba y con el destino en su contra.

De pronto, una sed de sangre se postró sobre su mente ya trastornada. Lo cual es muy malo, nunca dejes a una persona trastornada con un pensamiento de venganza porque se puede convertir en un asesino psicópata. Literal.

Si no me creen, pregunten a un experto…Uchiha Itachi, prueba viviente de la existencia de los asesino psicópatas.

Neji se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al objeto maldito que le había provocado tanta humillación. El objeto que yacía inocentemente en el pasto frente a sus ojos…La Botella de vino que se burlaba de el.

"Nadie ni nada se burla de mi!"

El castaño preparó una mano llena de chakra y con los ojos furiosos mostrando su técnica especial, se dispuso a torturar la botella hasta que no quedo nada más que un cráter de cinco metros de profundidad y un pobre trozo de papel que agonizaba.

"Que es esto?"

Una mano ensangrentada levantó la sucia hoja de papel y la volteó. Escrito en perfecta caligrafía estaba una carta.

"Querido Perfecto Desconocido Inepto?"

Una señal de alarma resonó en la mente de Neji que ahora recordaba el día en el que había escrito esa carta y lanzado por su ventana. Ahora comprendía todo, de alguna manera inexplicable para el hombre, su carta había sido leída, devuelta en una botella y por si fuera poco, le había caído justo a el!

Las pobres rodillas del castaño se debilitaron y cayó al suelo(otra vez)con una cara de sorpresa. Neji no lo podía creer, este había sido el peor día de su vida y todo por su culpa.

'Si tan solo no hubiera escrito esa carta! Si tan solo no la hubiera lanzado! Si tan solo no me hubiera comido ese helado de fresa con chocolate!...Ehem…'

'**Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?'**

'Me gusta el helado de fresa con chocolate…'

'**Y eso es…malo…porque…'**

'Le robé ese helado a Hinata!... era tan tentador, no pude resistirme'

'**oooook'**

'Por cierto, quien eres y que haces en mi cabeza?'

'**Oh! Cierto olvide presentarme, soy Hyuuga Neji interno y llevo viviendo aquí hace………unos cinco o seis minutos, eso no te molesta…verdad?'**

'No, no, puedes quedarte'

'**De todas maneras no tenía donde ir'**

Neji frunció el ceño un poco molesto con su interno y volvió a fijar su blanca mirada en el papel en su mano. Tenía esa extraña sensación que otros definían como nerviosismo, lo cual el casi nunca había experimentado.

"Que importa, de todas maneras va dirigido a mi!"

_Querido Perfecto Desconocido Inepto…

* * *

_

A/N: Hola! Otro capitulo hecho. Un favor…dejen un review!

Atentamente, Mars7


	4. Chapter 4

QUERIDO COMPLETO EXTRAÑO

* * *

Capitulo 4

* * *

Neji no lo podía creer. No tenía otra cosa más que hacer que levantar una elegante ceja y mirar estupefacto al pequeño pedazo de papel que le había traído tanta miseria. Su mente ya había registrado cada palabra que contenía la carta y no podía entender como su vida había pasado de ser perfecta a ser una pozo infernal de un día para otro.

Y sin mencionar que se sentía ofendido y quería venganza. Aunque no podía ir y golpear a la persona que le había respondido porque sabía que la razón por la que el o ella escribió eso era porque él lo había escrito primero…debería golpearse a si mismo para obtener su tan deseada venganza? O se perdonaría?

…oÓ…

Dejemos por un momento a nuestro atolondrado y defraudado chico de los ojos perla que empezaba a delirar y pensar cosas totalmente absurdas y vayamos en busca de nuestra querida completa extraña. Sakura!

Pues bien, ella se encontraba en camino hacia al hospital donde se quedó de ver con su maestra y madre adoptiva ya que su propia madre había fallecido hace algunos años por lo que Tsunade la adoptó a Sakura.

Vaya, como pasan los años.

Sakura miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que estaba retrasada así que comenzó a correr en dirección del hospital.

'Si no llego a tiempo Tsunade me matará'

'**Todo por quedarte a platicar con Ino-cerda'**

'Lo se!...si llego tarde recuérdame darle una paliza'

'**Con gusto!'**

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro mientras pensaba en mil y un maneras de asesinar a su mejor amiga y rival sin piedad. Nunca pudo entender como podía pasar el tiempo tan rápido siempre que platicaban y si se ponía a analizarlo, no hablaban de cosas relevantes. Bueno…al menos para ella no, porque para Ino todo lo que tenga que ver con involucrarse en la vida de los demás era preciado.

Sakura se paró en seco al ver a lo lejos un enorme cráter y lo que parecía una persona en medio de todo de rodillas. Sus instintos médicos la alarmaron y se dirigió con paso firme hacia aquel que podría estar herido.

* * *

Neji solo estaba allí viendo el polvo moverse con el viento así como su perfecto día se desvanecía entre el polvo. Sus ojos no estaban fijos en algo y su apariencia no le ayudaba mucho. Si tu lo vieras ahora con su ropa rota, pequeñas heridas en su rostro y cuerpo, un moretón en la frente y su pelo cayendo en negras cortinas sobre su rostro pensarías sin mas ni mas en un perfecto psicópata. Tal vez lindo pero loco al fin.

Sakura paró sus pasos justo al lado de Neji y se hincó a su lado. Su verde mirada lo miraba con preocupación temiendo que estaba herido a causa de una pelea.

"Neji-san…estas bien?"

"Porque…porque…es una broma…debe de ser una broma…"

"Que pasó Neji?"

Neji fijó su confusa mirada en los ojos jade de la chica a su lado pero no respondió. Que le diría? Hola Sakura que crees? Una botella apareció de la nada y me golpeó en la cabeza y desde ese momento mi día se torno el peor día de mi miserable vida! No lo creo.

"Vamos Neji, te llevaré al hospital no te ves muy bien"

Sakura le ayudó a levantarse y lo tomó del brazo mientras caminaban. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado a Neji pero conforme a lo que veía, estaba en una crisis nerviosa y probablemente había sido el quien hizo el cráter.

'Ni yo hago tremendos hoyos cuando estoy enojada…'

* * *

Ya en el hospital, Sakura llevó a Neji a su consultorio y lo dejó recostado en una camilla mientras buscaba una hoja en blanco para anotar los síntomas de Neji y agregarla a su expediente.

"Muy bien Neji, necesito que te relajes un poco para que puedas responder unas preguntas, esta bien?"

Neji solo asintió con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo…necesito que me cuentes que te pasó"

* * *

N/A: bien! Esto es todo por hoy…Vayan en paz.

Es broma! Ya pueden bajar sus armas por favor no me maten! Era solo una inocente broma! Dios hubieran visto sus rostros! aja j aja j aja me reiré de esto por siempre

Bien continuemos…

* * *

El tiempo paró en seco.

Neji no sabía si decirle o no, seguramente se burlaría de el como Tsunade o Lee y no estaba dispuesto a soportar otra burla más porque aunque no lo crean, aún tenía un poco de dignidad y quería sobrevivir a esto con esa dignidad intacta.

"Vamos Neji…no te preocupes puedes contármelo todo, soy tu médico y sabes que no me burlaría de ti"

Sakura le sonrió calidamente mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Neji la miró cuidadosamente como retándola a mentirle pero como no vio falsedad alguna, decidió muy a pesar de él, contarle lo sucedido.

La pelirosa escuchaba atenta a lo que el chico que tenía enfrente le decía y de próntó cayó en cuenta que lo que le había pasado se parecía mucho a lo que a ella le había sucedido.

Será que era su botella quien había golpeado a Neji? Sakura entró en pánico.

'Oh Dios! Oh Dios!...calma Sakura, no hay manera que haya sido TU botella, pudo ser cualquier otra'

'**Pero que tal si en efecto fue NUESTRA botella!'**

'Bueno pues…pues…le diremos que fuimos nosotras y luego rogaremos por misericordia'

'**Bueno pero tu le dices'**

'Porque yo!'

'**Porque tu lanzaste la botella'**

'Pero tu la escribiste!'

"Haruno me estas escuchando?"

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y Sakura se volteó para ver a Neji con una ceja levantada. Esto era una gran mejora, Sakura no se burlaba de el pero tampoco le agradaba que no le prestara atención

"Perdón…Que me decías?"

"Te decía que regresé al campo de entrenamiento y ví a la botella en el mismo lugar…pero después de eso todo es confuso"

"Muy bien Neji, ahora voy a curarte esas heridas"

Neji cerró sus ojos y sintió las manos de Sakura levantar su camisa…reacción: abre los ojos enseguida.

"Tranquilo, solo voy a revisar si tienes heridas en el pecho"

"Creo que mejor lo hago yo"

"Como gustes…Ah! Y por cierto, también quítate tu protector"

Neji paró en seco y Sakura lo notó. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo de su sello maldito y su mirada se endulzó.

"Neji…como ya te había dicho, no me voy a burlar de ti. Soy tu médico y sobre todo soy tu amiga…no tengo por que burlarme"

Las palabras de Sakura se repitieron una y otra vez en la mente de nuestro querido Hyuuga mientras éste solo la miraba. Era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho que era su amigo.

Exceptuando a Lee quien había demostrado ser su amigo pero jamás se lo había dicho y también porque ahora no lo quería ni ver en pintura.

Sakura no supo que la golpeó cuando se encontró en los brazos de Hyuuga Neji. Ni una palabra salió de su boca y cuando menos se lo esperaba, respondió al abrazo.

* * *

Mars7:

Hola! Perdón por no subir esta capítulo antes pero tenía cosas que hacer y me rompí la muñeca. Je je bno ahora que estoy mejor prometo subir los capis más rápido.

Dejen Reviews


	5. Chapter 5

QUERIDO COMPLETO EXTRAÑO

Capitulo 5

Neji y Sakura se encontraban cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta verde claro de la oficina de Sakura se abría lentamente hacia el aparentemente vacío vestíbulo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó sobre la piel morena de una cara que era enmarcada por mechones rubios. Ojos imposiblemente azules detonaban un aire de burla hacia las pobres víctimas que acechaba.

Y lentamente…

**Flash**

Los ojos de Sakura y Neji quedaron viendo puntitos de colores y automáticamente se separaron. Neji se recuperó más rápido y miró a su alrededor para reconocer a aquel que había osado tomarles una foto. Pero lo único que pudo observar fue una mano en la cerradura de la puerta cerrándola rápidamente.

Neji se enfureció y de un salto corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe solo para ver un mechón de pelo rubio desaparecer por el corredor.

Sakura se tallaba los ojos pero cuando los volvía a abrir, le lloraban y le ardían por lo que volvía a tallárselos. La verdad es que sus ojos eran delicados y siempre tenía problemas cuando tomaban una foto con flash.

No es que tuviera problemas de la vista ni nada por el estilo sino que el exceso de luz le molestaba más de lo normal que a otras personas.

Bien todo mundo tiene su debilidad, en este caso la luz para Sakura, el helado de fresa para Neji, el ramen para Naruto y muchas más. Es natural, incluso Sasuke tenía una debilidad…(tos falsa) tomates (tos falsa).

Ustedes pretendan no leer lo anterior y sigan disfrutando de esta historia llena de ninjas con problemas nerviosos, de pelirosas con doble personalidad y rubios con una afición desmedida al ramen.

Continuando con Neji, que ya había corrido a la entrada de el hospital persiguiendo lo que creía un paparatzzi(jajajaja…para aquellas personas que se preguntan que es un paparatzzi, que lo dudo, pero puede suceder, es todo aquel que persigue a otro ser por afición desmedida y por no tener vida propia) Pero desgraciadamente había perdido al chico de cabellos rubios.

Se había dado cuenta que era un chico gracias a que su espalda era bastante ancha para ser de una mujer y la falta de vuloptuosidad in su pecho, que había alcanzado a ver por una sobra.

Sakura ya había podido abrir su ojos jade sin que éstos lloraran y a decir verdad estaba bastante feliz de ello. Ya estaba harta de tallarse los ojos. Algún día le preguntaría a Tsunade a que se debe tal debilidad pero ahora no tenia tiempo pues debía antes amordazar a un tal

Uzumaki Naruto.

Así es, nuestra querida amiga había visto el inconfundible color naranja de las ropas del ninja y vió sus ojos azules al igual que su pelo rubio y no iba a parar de perseguirlo hasta que devolviera esa foto cueste lo que cueste.

Naruto, apoyado en un árbol ya muy lejos del hospital, reía a carcajadas recordando su travesura de hace algunos minutos atrás.

La verdad es que iba a la oficina de Sakura para invitarla a comer ramen pero desde la calle vió que se encontraba con alguien más. Al principio creyó que era un simple paciente pero a medida que se acercaba, se dio cuenta que ese cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja no era otro más que Neji Hyuuga.

Y entonces su cerebro empezó a moverse más rápido para planear una genial travesura que aparte de su posible éxito con toda Konoha, lo sacaría de pobre ya que podría chantajear a Neji y a Sakura para que le inviten a comer.

Realmente brillante.

Naruto volvió su vista hacia sus manos que se encontraban sujetando la cámara y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Debo publicar esto lo más pronto posible y así comer lo más pronto posible"

El rubio corrió en dirección de el periódico de Konoha y pidió una audición con el director quien era ni más ni menos que…

"Shino!"

Sakura y Neji se encontraban de nuevo en el consultorio de Sakura viéndose sin decir una palabra.

"Será mejor que me vaya" Dijo Neji

"Espera!"

Sakura se volteó y tomó dos frasquitos que estaban sobre su escritorio. Uno era verde claro y el otro era transparente cada uno con sus respectivas píldoras.

"Muy bien Neji, te daré estas dos medicinas. El frasco verde es para tu frente y el transparente es para cuando tengas un colapso nerviosos otra vez"

Neji solo se sonrojó y tomo los dos frascos sin decir nada

"Ah! Y solo puedes tomar una del verde y dos del transparente esta claro?"

"Si"

Con eso dicho, Sakura le sonrió dulcemente y Neji no tuvo más que sonreír de vuelta y se marchó.

Naruto todavía no salía de su asombro. Era bastante raro que Shino, de todas las personas sería el jefe del más famoso periódico de chismes de Konoha! Será que estamos hablando del mismo Shino que nunca habla si no es estrictamente necesario? Del Shino que jamás sonríe? Del Shino que jamás se quita sus gafas obscuras?

"Naruto"

El chico rubio salió de su asombró y trató de poner a sus neuronas a trabajar para poder formular un enunciado

"Como es que…que…bueno…uhm"

Creo que sus neuronas no estaban listas todavía.

"Como es que trabajo en el periódico de sociales más grande y popular de Konoha?"

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza

"Bueno es una larga historia, azares del destino, mala suerte, como quieras llamarle"

Naruto levantó una ceja; luego recordó por lo que había venido y una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su cara

"¿ Que tanto te interesan los romances entre el genio de los Hyuuga y la aprendiz de Tsunade?"

Los lentes de Shino brillaron y sonrió.

OH! Que destino les espera a nuestras pobres almas en desgracia? Cuantas penas les ocurrirán en el camino hacia la felicidad? Será capaz Naruto de arruinar su vida enseñando su foto?

Encuentren las respuestas en el próximo capítulo…no es broma.

Ja Ne

Mars7


End file.
